Held
by kittyrocksminecraft
Summary: Kitty is a regular minecraft player- or is she? Herobrine, her evil brother, is causing chaos in the world of Minecraftia, and Kitty must find a way to stop him or bring out the good in him before the world becomes the void. Read the what-if sequel Taiga Troubles. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Why does my evil brother always get my special activities ruined for me?

No joke. This happens every time. Last time, I was being taught some tricks in the Aether. Want to know what Herobrine did? He caught Minecraftia on fire. This time, word was sent that he flooded the place.

It's ashamed, too. The SkyArmy were mentoring me in the Nether. My personal tutor was Deadlox, and to be honest, I'm pretty sure he loves me. He's also probably caught on that I copied his classic side bang. Except mine had a purple lightning bolt in it.

Well, I'm being sent back to the Overworld now. Poor Deadlox. He was just telling me how I could defeat a big horde of Zombie Pigman. I'm apparently the 'project' of the whole Army.

I brushed my brown hair out of my eyes to catch a better glance out the corner of my eye. Something was moving.

It was my mentor. He was walking to catch up, holding a newly crafted sword. The weapon was red, orange, and yellow, each color shining at a different time. It was beautiful. He must know how much I love fire. Who couldn't?

"Kitty," he called. I turned around and he was there, holding out the sword in his hand. "I made this for you. No Blaze byproducts." As I took hold of it, he added, "Sky told me a good name for it would be 'Fiery Sword.' Like, duh."

I stroked the blade. "How effective against Ghasts?"

"It shoots fireballs." Deadlox grinned underneath the hair that hid his eyes. "I used some Ghast Tears from the chest."

I waved the weapon in the air, decapitating a Pigman that happened to wander too close. No more were nearby, so good there.

"Dude, you're holding something back. What do you want to say?"

He shuffled his feet.

"Kitty, you don't have to go. I'm sure they'll be fine." But the look in his eyes contradicted that statement. He looked very sad. Hold on a minute…

"Don't you think I'll be coming back?!" I wasn't mad, just surprised. "It's just water, Deadlox. It's not Kryptonite."

"But still…" He shrugged. "I don't know. Just…"

"Dude, from what I know, Herobrine flooded the whole world. Notch, Esse, my parents, and the rest of the village are living on a suspended platform. A platform! I need to get back."

He eyed the sword. "You can keep that." Deadlox looked up to me and smiled.

I turned back and headed for the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

I spawned in an ocean.

At least, almost an ocean. I could see the village, surrounded by the once protective wall, designed to keep out everything, even spiders. Now the squids would be happy to have such a great home.

Suddenly, I was on the platform. Esse was sitting on the edge, her legs dangling in the water. Notch was diving off repeatedly. Tika, my best friend, was attempting to catch a squid apparently. Either that or she was trying to commit suicide.

"Kitty!" She noticed me, looking around for my psychopath brother. Her head bobbed above the water. "Hi!" She swam frantically to the platform, jumped up, and hugged me.

"Tika, have you seen Herobrine?" I sounded selfish, but oh well. I had found some sponges in a chest in a dungeon.

She backed up and stared at me. "Yes, in fact. He was in that cave last time I saw him. And that was a few seconds ago." Tika pointed to a large above water cave, her spiky caramel hair disturbed by her arm.

And, oh gosh, I could see his glowing white eyes shining at me from the depths of the cave.

Then I took a double take. The water source block was flowing from beneath the cave! Herobrine wanted me to see it! _Come fix it. _He was urging me to.

_On my way. _I dived into the water, steering clear of squids and floating pieces of debris. My brother's eyes disappeared, and glowing red ones shone where his were.

_I__sraphel, Kitty. Remember? _

Once I neared the cave, Herobrine stepped out and helped me up. A sign read 'Griefer Cave.' In addition, the red eyes disappeared far into the darkness.

"Why did you do this, Herobrine?" I asked. "Notch, Esse, and the rest of our village are living on that thing." I gestured towards the platform.

He was silent for a few moments. "Well… I cannot tell you. I mean, it's a good reason, but I'm forbidden to say." His eyes moved to where Israphel had gone. "Not here."

_It is my initiation. Last time, Israphel had to see if I could join. This time, Israphel has to initiate me to be a full griefer._

I gave this a little time to process through my head. _But why?_

The answer came right away. _LOOK BEHIND YOU!_

I turned around fast as a whip and I was very scared of what I saw.


End file.
